Assume this original statement below is true: My dad has to take me to school when I miss the bus. Choose the statement that must also be true logically:
Explanation: Only the contrapositive of the original statement must be true. Find the contrapositive. In other words, find the statement that reverses and negates both the hypothesis and conclusion. In this case, the contrapositive is "If my dad does not have to take me to school, then I did not miss the bus."